Irreplaceable
by Miyue
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is faced with the huge decision of giving up her responsibility as a card mistress, her life, and the people she loves.. for a perfect world. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. "Sepia Days. "  
  
Sakura  
  
I stare at the abyss.. everything seems dark, then I feel something pulling me.. holding me.. not wanting to let me go.. The feeling felt really inviting.. I felt wanted. I wanted to stay like this forever..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Then suddenly, all I felt was pain..  
  
intense pain..  
  
in my head..  
  
I tried to curl up and cover my ears to block out the horrible ringing, but it was no use..  
  
Then I realized I was dreaming, so I opened my eyes.. to see Kero banging an alarm clock on my head!  
  
"Oww!!! GEEZ! What a great way to wake me up!", I groaned.  
  
No wonder my head was aching so much. He needs to pay... Dearly.  
  
"Well you still kept snoring even when I was punching your face! And I got drool all over my hand too!" As he was screaming in my ear, I body slammed him against the wall and told him to shut up. And laughed when all he could say was "I – TAIIIII !!! (It hurts!) "  
  
"Sorry, Kero.. I'm not sure if I wanna go to school today.." I said whining. "Well, you have to.. oh, and the reason why I woke you up was, I wanted to remind you to bring home LOTS AND LOTS of sweets for me from the Tomoeda school festival! Okay, okay. Now write this down Sakura.. I want the caramel puffs.. the chocolate swirly thingies that I saw you make yesterday and the.." he squealed. "Blah!! I should've known!" And I tackled him to the ground not caring how little he was. "Aaahhh!!! Okay, that's it Sakura! You HAVE to bring me with you..!!! PLEAASSEEE?!?!"  
  
"NO!" .. "Aww.. ! Pfft fine! You just don't want me to see you and that idiot Syaoran have a date!!! Ahahaha!"  
  
I wanted to say more but instead I just blushed and looked out the window and wondered how our day might go..  
  
"Ew Sakura.. go take a bath before he'd smell you all the way up from your room haha! We wouldn't want him to stay away from you the whole day, eh?" He said grinning and chuckled to himself thinking he was on the roll ..  
  
"No candy for you EVER!!! Take that!"  
  
Then everything was silent..  
  
"Okay.." I thought. "This sounds.. bad, REALLY bad.."  
  
Then he suddenly screams and pushes me in the bathroom and tells me to take a bath, then I hear him put my clothes on the bed. I just smiled and shook my head and went ahead and took a bath and changed and went near the door to open it.. Then suddenly he zooms in near me before I could go out and closes it and makes me promise to bring him back some cake. I just laughed and said, "I will! Don't worry." He felt relieved and sighed as I went downstairs and the last thing I heard from him were very weird snorting sounds.  
  
Geez, when it comes to food he goes crazy.  
  
"Oh no!" I heard someone wail, "Look who's here.. it's that ugly little free loader, who very much looks like my weird psychotic sister!!"  
  
"Shut up, Touya!" I said fuming and kicked him in the shins as hard as I could but he seems unaffected. "... hrm, feisty.. and weak too." Then I tried to aim for his stomach but then Dad told us to stop and eat breakfast.  
  
Day after day it's always been like this. sigh  
  
"So, Sakura.. another school festival eh? I can't believe it's already been a year." Dad asked hoping I'd calm down.  
  
I love my Dad, he's always been a very good father. Too bad my stupid brother isn't in ANY way like him, I wonder if he was adopted.. "Yeah! And we'll be handling the Coffee Shoppé again! It'll be fun!" I said beaming.  
  
"Okay dear, have fun!"  
  
"I will Dad, bye! ...Bye Jerkface!" I said snickering.  
  
After I put on my blades I skated out the door as fast as I could before my brother could eat me alive.  
  
"Today will be good." I thought, "I can feel it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Just as Sakura was on her way to school, the Sakura Cards started to glow.. and flickered.. flickered like the stars you see at night.. almost like they were going to disappear.. She skids out of control on the sidewalk and falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
And started to dream..  
  
Hmm.. dreaming, when she should be in pain.. Dreaming about that dark place again.. but so full of warmth.. it was.. strange. But not strange enough for Sakura to make her wake up from it. Instead.. her intense wanting made her dream of a world.. her very own world.. a world where she could do whatever she wanted to.  
  
It was a world full of flowers, trees, and laughter. A typical world for a typical girl. She walks down the road to find a beautiful bench, with vines as it's support, and it's flowers for decoration. She sits alone, and wanted people.. so she dreams up of her friends.. her family.. her house.. and a house for her friends. And she was happy.  
  
"Wow.. I never thought life could be so peaceful without the cards." She thought.  
  
As she kept thinking.. how her life would be so much more normal if she didn't carry that much responsibility with her. A familiar figure stands before her.. and kneels and lifts up her chin to his.  
  
It was Clow Reed.  
  
"Oee? Clow-sama?" Sakura mutters that out of disbelief. "I don't think I.." He puts his finger on her mouth to stop her from saying anything more.  
  
"I'll take your burden away from you.. Sakura.. All the things you want to protect.. will be safe forever. If you just let me take them from you. I think it's been hard, especially since you're just a girl." He says softly.  
  
"I.. I don't know if I should."  
  
"In exchange, I'll give you this world. I have the power to let you stay here forever."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Note : Was it able to get you hooked? ; BE TRUTHFUL O! lol. Jk. XD; ; Anyway, I haven't written a story since.. hmm.. 5-6 years ago? Well, I guess I just wanted to try it out again. XD Comments or constructive criticism is most appreciated. 


	2. Tell her

Chapter 2. "Tell her. "  
  
Syaoran  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder where Sakura is.. She's late. This isn't like her at all." He thought.  
  
"Eh! Syaoran! Stop daydreaming and serve the customers their food! Don't keep them waiting. Ai-yah." Chiharu nagged. "Oh crap. Gomen ne, minna. (Sorry, everyone!)" I rushed over a table and forgot that I had around 4 café lattes on the tray and one of them fell to the ground. Ai-yah. He blushes and says sorry as he places the food on the table and cleaned up the mess and brought them another cup of latte. ( What the hell, Syaoran's so clumsy XD; He's so cute when he blushes though XD Eeee! )  
  
"Meh. You're so out of it right now. Maybe you should take a break." Tomoyo suggested. "But.. I think I know why you are though" she continued, "You're probably worried about Sakura like I am right now." Okay.. weird ass laugh in 3 – 2 - 1. "Ohohohoho!"  
  
Yup. Scary.  
  
"So when are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Huh? T-Tell her what?" He stutters, turning the cute pink streak across his face into beet red.  
  
"Well, what else? You know what I meant by 'tell her'." She whispered frowning. "Sheesh, it's been so long already. When are you going to tell her anyway? When both of you are a hundred years old? Psh."  
  
She's right. When AM I going to tell her? I've always wanted to.. I tried numerous times. But things.. always seem to happen right when I want to. I have a feeling she'll know sooner or later though; I think I've been pretty obvious these days. I keep blushing every time I stare at her and she'd accidentally catch me doing that. But meh, knowing her, she's as dense as a rock. I wouldn't want her to know anyway.. not now. But then, by that time, I hope it wouldn't be too late.  
  
I hope she's all right.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura  
  
"So.. what will it be, Sakura?" Clow Reed asked for the 2nd time.  
  
"I..I.. I don't know. I really don't. It's something you need to think about for a while.." I replied.  
  
"Very well then, I'll give you enough time to think. 'Til then, Miss Sakura." Clow-sama vanishes suddenly.. and I realize I was lying on the ground. "Weird.. no one even saw me? How long was I lying here? Oh well I should be headed to school.. I don't think I sprained or broke anything." I thought as I picked myself up and saw a bruise on my right knee and winced, then slowly went to school, "I hope I'm not too late for the festival."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Syaoran  
  
A dark figure caught my eye. It.. or whatever it was, was quite fast in running. And it zoomed to locations where not much people were staying at. A thief? An Intruder? Who can tell? I decided to go check it out and ask what it wants..  
  
I followed it stealthily, making sure the figure didn't notice I was following it.. I was getting nearer and nearer. It was a good 3 inches taller than me.. and it made strange noises whenever it moves. I decided to block it's path and surprise it. I climbed up a wall.. and jumped on it before it'd move again.  
  
"Owwww!!!!!!!"  
  
A girl? Sounds.. really familiar though.. Masaka! (This can't be! / Oh no!) Sakura?!  
  
"Sa-sa-sakura!" I stammered and blushed, I should apologize to her. "Geez," I helped her up and felt my heart beat faster. No.. not now, onegai. (please) "What were you doing anyway?! Sneaking around like that. And where the hell did you get that? "I pointed at her bruise sigh I should applaud myself for still being harsh when I'm the one at fault. And why do I always end up yelling at her instead of being nice? I wish I could kick myself right now.  
  
"Li-kun!! Wah, sorry, I didn't mean to.. I'm so late I just felt too embarrassed to just go there like I wasn't, so I decided to sneak in.. and uhm, this? Oh, its.. nothing." She paused but continued, "I'll tell you about it later, after the festival, if it's okay...".  
  
She sounded really tired, so I shouldn't push her too hard. "Okay. Later then.. Ano.. (uhm) would you want me to help you get up? It's.. the least I could do for jumping on you." I held her hand and pulled her up, and cant help but notice how warm her hand is. I didn't realize that I was staring and holding on to it for a minute already. I let go and blushed and just walked away and mumbled out a "Later.", to her.  
  
Note : I was going to write more.. but I'm REALLY not sure if I should continue this. What do you guys think? xX 


	3. Sinking

Note : OO; Man, I was just waiting for a review.. You have NO idea how truly happy I am, Kaiba-Angel. You have helped me in more ways you can ever imagine. THANK YOU!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3. "Sinking Deeper. "  
  
Sakura  
  
I wonder if Li-kun would understand my situation.. he'd probably call me a blockhead for falling prey to such. But then, oKaa-sama ( my Mother ).. all I ever wanted was to see her again.. to be held by her.. and to see my otto- san ( my Father ) so happy.. it's all I ever wanted. I wonder why Clow- sama couldn't just ask it from me in person.  
  
"Hey, Sakura.. " Syaoran gestured to a table at the end where customers were looking.. really impatient. "Eee! Gomen!" I sped up my walk a little and served them their Cappuccino and Strawberry Shortcake.  
  
"Ne.. Who did all the baking? The food looks so good." I asked everyone. "I did", Tomoyo said smiling. "Oee! Tomoyo-chan, I had no idea that you could cook like this!" then whispered, "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, I bet Kero would just LOVE some of these.. I'll buy some later okay?". "Hai, Sakura-chan. I hope Kero-chan will like it as well... Ohh! Btw, I just made this CUTE costume for you just last weekend." She said grinning.  
  
"Ehh? What costume? Oh!! Did you guys know costumes were first made from real animal skins? They used to strip it out with blood and some meat hanging from it and everything when the animals are still alive... " Yamazaki says in a Know-it-all voice "People in Africa still do it till this very.. " "Ew!!! Yamazaki Takashi. Stop it right this instant! We don't want everyone to be throwing up while they're serving people. Mataku. ( Geez. )" Chiharu cuts him off and drags him by the ear.. although Yamazaki was still mumbling more rubbish. – sweat drop - Phew. Chiharu the lifesaver.  
  
I felt dizzy, and I tried to hold on to anything.. anything I could grab on to. The last thing I felt was something warm.. then I fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Instead of seeing something beautiful, this time I only heard of voices, and all I saw was red.. flames. I crouched down to avoid getting burned.. but, it wasn't hot. But something about this, made me scared.. and worried. I looked around to find black goo.. and it clung to my leg.. and to my body.. until it almost reached my face, and every second it was trying to crush me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, and I wanted to use my cards but I forgot to bring them with me. I left my bag on the table back at the café!  
  
Crap.  
  
All I could do was hope and pray that nothing bad will happen to me. After I stopped whimpering.. I heard a voice.. it was really, unstable and it sounded old.. "Don't... in... to... him... Don't.... in.. to.. him...!!!!" It bellowed.. It was so loud I almost wanted to cry.  
  
"Iyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ( Nooo!! )  
  
Then I woke up to see everyone around me.. with scared faces, especially Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun. "Eh.. Yume.. desu.. ka..? ( A dream? )" was all I was able to say.  
  
Luckily, the festival ended. And almost everyone went home. But Li-kun stayed with me.. he wanted to know what happened to me exactly a few minutes ago, how I got the bruise, and why I was so scared. I told him everything.. and he nodded. Not scolding me.. which.. I found quite unusual. It was something new, but I knew that Syaoran is kind deep inside.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Syaoran  
  
"Sakura, are you sure it was Clow Reed?"  
  
She only nodded.. and shivered a bit. I gave her my jacket, and wrapped it around her. She looks pretty shaken up. She continues, "I don't know what it meant.. what he said.. 'Don't.. in .. to.. him?' left me clueless, really." She said frowning. I can't help but feel worried too. I'm worried about her more than anything.. I don't want anything bad to happen to her.. ever.  
  
"So what.. should we do, Sakura? Is there something I can do? Although, I seriously doubt Clow Reed would want his cards back. And besides.. you finally got back all of them.. and.. I thought you JUST recently turned them into Sakura Cards?"I didn't want her to give them back.. not after all the hard work she put into this. Not after all the effort of even capturing them and turning them back to their original forms.  
  
I was scared.  
  
"Sakura.. you're not.. planning on giving them back in exchange for your dream world.. are you?" I asked hoping she'd say no. But instead, I see her gaze on some other direction.. looking like she isn't even sure which is which. But, if you think about it.. nothing would go wrong anyway right? Clow-sama CAN still keep things in order, or is capable of sealing them.. or whatever he plans to do with them.  
  
But something in me.. told me it was a bad idea. A really .. really bad idea.  
  
"Well, the only advice I can give you is that.. whatever your decision may be.. hopefully it is for the best... But listen carefully, okay? Nothing, can ever replace the real thing. Even if the truth may hurt.. and even if it is something that you don't want, it still beats the lie.. but, if you really want to live that way.. then I seriously have no complaints about it since.. it's your decision anyway.."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
I turn to see her with closed eyes.. Did she go back? Is she asleep? Dreaming? Her body started to move to the side from her weight.. and I pulled her when she was about to fall off the bench. I held her close.  
  
She's.. so warm.. I just.. wanted to stare at her face. So I did.. and can't help but push back the strands of hair on her face and tucked it behind her ears. I looked at her some more.. and started.. to notice something I thought she'd never do.  
  
Drool.  
  
"Uhm. Okay.. I guess.. some people are.. so full of surprises.. ", I laughed to myself uneasily, "Well.. at least Sakura is."  
  
While I was waiting for her to wake up.. A few minutes later, she started to cling to me.. and kept screaming.. And looked like she had a hard time breathing.. and started to sweat profusely.  
  
Crap! She's burning up! I must do something! Quickly! But, I cant think of anything.. so I just held her hand and kept calling her.. hoping she'd wake up.  
  
She stopped screaming after a few seconds.. but was holding on to my hand and started to convulse. And shook. I was getting even MORE worried.  
  
No.. NO.. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
"Sakura!! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- -  
  
Note : O-kay... I am REALLY sorry that this chapter took so long to write.. and it's only like.. 2 pages. Sorry! I'll try to be much faster the next time. Please review!! 


	4. Sad Autumn Leaves

Note: Aha..hah...ha.. :/ I'm such a liar. I said I'd make the next chapter like really soon but I wasn't able to. Okay, so I have like around 45 minutes to write this in the internet café. So, I better think quick. This is going to be a really short chapter. Sorry guys! But, anyway, read on! Reviews are muchly appreciated.  
  
Editsorry I had to fix the typos.. -.-;  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 4. "Sad Autumn Leaves."  
  
Syaoran  
  
Sakura started to feel intensely hot, and started to glow. It became too hot for me to hold her so I had to let go of her otherwise I'd suffer 2nd degree burns. She started to float on air around 3 feet from the bench we were sitting from. She opened her eyes and it looks like she was in a trance. She opened her mouth and said,  
  
"This is your last warning. If you do not want me to hurt Sakura, tell her.. tell her to give me the cards! CONVINCE HER! Or suffer the wrath I am about to unleash, not only on you or to her, but also to the whole world!!!!"  
  
A really familiar voice boomed, loud and clear.. I could even feel the leaves shake from the trees even if I was quite far. My head drooped and I cringed and clenched my fists tightly. Then the heat was slowly wading off and I figured Sakura might fall any second and caught her before she hit the ground and sprained my elbow a bit.  
  
"Sakura.. " I called out to her.. really sadly, and began to cry a little. A few tears dropped on her face. "We.. we have to think of something.. we need to do something." I held her close to me and began to think.  
  
She woke up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura  
  
I can't remember anything. I think I blacked out. I feel my face has become wet though.. Is it raining?  
  
"...Li...kun? Doshite.." (Why..)  
  
I didn't finish and decided to look up.  
  
"... Why are you crying? Did something happen? Are you hurt??" I asked worriedly and started to wipe the tears from his face. He looked at me, and he began to blush and pushed me from his embrace and almost dropped me to the ground.  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
"Ai-yah! Sumimasen! Gomen ne.. you just startled me.. and.. I became embarrassed 'cos I was holding you really.. close.. You might.. think of me weird." He said still blushing. "It's okay.. What happened anyway? Tell me?" The moment I asked him that, he was just frowning and after a while, he said something that really scared me. "I think Clow-sama really wants his cards back.. really.. badly. He even threatened to kill you.. everyone.." His voice trailing off.. I think something really scary happened to me. I've never seen Li-kun this worried.  
  
He stood up, and helped me. And notice him wincing a little.  
  
"Li-kun? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ah.. nah. I just sprained my arm a little.. see? No big deal."  
  
I quickly took my handkerchief and tied it firmly but loosely so it won't hurt that much.  
  
"It's the least I can do. Arigatou.. You've always been there for me.. Zutto. (Always.)" I said and smiled at him rather cheerfully. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. Demo.. okashi ne.. (But, it's strange..) I don't think Clow-sama is this violent. I've always thought he was a nice person."  
  
"Mm.. sou da ne? (Is that so?)" Syaoran replies with a tired voice.  
  
I decided to hold him while we walk together.  
  
He blushed. I did, too.  
  
"Let's go home.." I looked down as I said that and smiled softly. "..Let's figure it out later, ne?"  
  
I was really worried, and I looked at the autumn leaves as they started to fall as we walked slowly back home.. Something about them made me sad.. But, I decided that, we might figure a way out.. Kitto (For sure).. I must believe.. in both of us. 


End file.
